


多萝|不死鸟

by jelly999



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly999/pseuds/jelly999





	多萝|不死鸟

李汭燦慢慢清醒过来，发现自己靠躺在雪山半山腰上一个巨大石洞的墙上，身上盖着一件白色的向导作战服外套，他转头看向右边，身旁不知道什么时候升起了一簇篝火，赵志铭抱着双膝坐在更远一点的地方，猫一样灵动的眼睛一错不错地盯着他。

“你醒啦？”

“我们现在在哪？”长时间的昏迷让李汭燦的声音变得低沉又沙哑，他说完话自己先咳了起来。

“你的精神图景里。”赵志铭站起来走到他面前，像女孩鸭子坐的姿势一样跨坐在李汭燦并起来的双腿上。“刚才的战都中你被尸鬼偷袭了，在战场中陷入了昏迷，其他向导对你精神疏导都不管用，就只有我来啦。”赵志铭双手手掌撑在李汭燦大腿两边，把巴掌大的脸一下子凑到他面前，小狐狸被吓得往后仰了一点，但身后就是凹凸不平的石壁，他也没有什么更多的活动空间，两个人还是贴得很近，像小动物一样鼻尖顶着鼻尖。

赵志铭鼓起饱满的卧蚕笑他：“好奇怪啊李汭燦，你的雪鸮平时这么怕我的火，怎么这时候只有我进得来你的精神图景啊？我可还没和你身体结合啊。”

不知道面前这只爱捣乱的猫趁自己昏迷的时候把眼镜扔到哪里去了，李汭燦只好眯起细长的眼睛盯着赵志铭，想从对方漫不经心的表情中分辨出几分真心，他一只手伸进赵志铭身上还穿着的短袖作战服里，摩挲着他的后腰，不甘示弱地说：“那就现在来啊。”

对方一直保持的完美表情总算露出一点破绽，这人一紧张就会变得格外话唠：“诶，李汭燦你想好没啊，身体结合了我俩这辈子就绑定了，你可是这一届最优秀的哨兵，你真的不再考…唔…”小狐狸虽然平时挺喜欢听猫用看似凶狠其实撒娇的语气在耳边叽叽喳喳，把自己的生活变得鲜活又生动，但在这样的时候，赵志铭就显得有些聒噪了。哨兵直截了当地揽着向导的腰吻了下去，把对方的紧张和顾虑全都堵在嘴里。

你早该是我的了，就算雪鸮怕火，我也喜欢你。

长时间的亲吻让两个人的脸色都变得潮红起来，赵志铭几乎快要窒息，他从未如此直观地感受过面前这个年轻哨兵带来的压迫力，漫天的暴风雪冲到他面前来，冷冽的气息弥满他的整个颅腔，等到李汭燦终于放开时他几乎快要脱力，只好把双手环在李汭燦颈后，额头抵着额头小口喘气。

刚喘过来气赵志铭又忍不住继续说话，眼角下垂，睫毛抖得像即将振翅起飞的蝴蝶：“你干嘛不让我说完啊，我……”

“我喜欢你。”李汭燦捏着他的下巴抬高，逼他直视自己的眼睛，又认真地重复了一遍，“我喜欢你。”赵志铭懵懵地眨了下眼睛：“你…你别乱说话啊。”

“爱萝莉讨厌我吗？”

“没…我…一…一点点讨厌吧…”赵志铭越说声音越小，最后撒娇似的哼唧了几声，主动往李汭燦身上蹭，李汭燦从善如流地脱掉了两个人的衣服，只剩下内裤。赵志铭整个人身体都泛着情欲的粉，衬在不算白的肤色上反而有种异域的性感。李汭燦手伸进赵志铭裤子里握住他半硬的性器撸动，毕竟傲娇的猫不愿意表达，能主动凑过来让你顺毛就已经是极限了，作为主人李汭燦当然求之不得。赵志铭被他撸舒服了，手在李汭燦背后乱抓，他肤色偏白，哪怕赵志铭圆润指头上的指甲修剪得干干净净，也还是留下了好几道红痕。火焰在冰山上燃烧，雪鸮尖叫着逃到最顶端的山峰。但对于李汭燦这样一个优秀的顶级哨兵而言，赵志铭这点力道的抓挠并不痛，反倒像是催情剂一样，勾得他只想更加凶狠地欺负怀里的人。

他像巨型犬一样在赵志铭脖子上咬出紫红的印子，手从他的性器上离开，箍住他过分纤瘦的腰翻了个身，把赵志铭压在身下。失去了抚慰的向导像条离开水的鱼，难耐地扭动着身子往哨兵身上蹭，甚至主动抬起了双腿，稍微带点肉的大腿夹住身上人的腰，细碎的呻吟从微张着喘气的嘴里漏出来，后端也开始淌水，沾湿了身上仅存的布料，黏腻地贴在皮肤上。坏心眼的狐狸却不理会他的难受，吻从锁骨一路向下到胸口，再到光洁的小腹，赵志铭抱住他毛茸茸的脑袋，李汭燦抬起头来，细长的眼尾向下，无辜地看着他。赵志铭咬住下唇，被亲红的嘴唇更多了几分血色，眼里迅速包起了一汪泪水，要掉不掉地挂在卧蚕上。李汭燦手肘撑起来一点，靠近赵志铭，牙齿叼住他小小的耳垂：“爱萝莉好乖哦，难受也不自己摸一摸。”赵志铭的眼眶更红了，委屈地看着李汭燦，刚才还对这场结合显得游刃有余的人现在真正变得局促害羞起来，脸埋在李汭燦的肩窝，哼哼唧唧说不出一句完整的话。

李汭燦继续逗他：“那给你个奖励吧，想要什么。”怀里的人扬起笑脸，眼泪顺着小巧的下巴滴下来，明明长着艳丽的五官，却像是被强迫一样无辜，可明明他才是主动勾引的美杜莎，等对方以为自己掌握了主动权的时候才刷地吐出蛇信子，他一把握住李汭燦早就硬得不行的性器，抬起腰往上蹭：“要你…要你进来啊。”

身上最后的布料也终于褪下，作为哨兵和向导，在此之前的服役时间里，他们已经进行过无数次的精神结合，所以虽然到现在为止李汭燦都没有给赵志铭的后穴做过任何润滑，结合热已经让他后面湿得不行，穴口不停收缩着，等待有东西来将它填满。李汭燦自然满足他，插进去直接顶到了最深处，硬生生把赵志铭撞出一声媚叫，高扬颈脖上的青筋像是要刺破皮肤。李汭燦次次都顶到那块肉，赵志铭难受地不停摇头，汗水混着泪水流进凌乱的黑发里，用力握住对方精瘦的小臂不放，李汭燦凑上去和他接吻，卷着他瑰色的舌头交换唾液。而在他们所处的山洞之外，火势也越来越猛，雪鸮无处可逃，终于被吞没在火焰之中，凄厉地惊叫着。但显然现在两个人都没空去管精神体的纠缠，赵志铭卡在高潮的边缘，却被李汭燦故意堵住了马眼，他急得去咬李汭燦的舌尖，血腥味在两人嘴里散开，李汭燦却没有任何想放手的意思。

猫实在受不了了，主动往前送着自己的腰想讨好李汭燦，可怜兮兮地撒娇：“燦…燦哥给我嘛…求你…求你了…”李汭燦哄小孩似的拍拍他的后颈，嘴上却提着过分的要求：“不要嘛，爱萝莉等我一起好不好。”

小畜生。赵志铭没辙地想，反正我喜欢你呗，我又能拿你怎么样呢。他只好用力地收缩自己的后穴，夹住李汭燦的性器把它吞得更深，李汭燦一巴掌不轻不重地打在赵志铭屁股上：“放松点嘛，我都要被你夹断了。”“那你倒是快点啊！”赵志铭的声音带着浓重的哭腔，李汭燦果然如他所言加快了速度，囊袋一下下拍打在他屁股上，淫水四溅，连着冲撞了十几下，李汭燦再次抵进最深处

凤凰从火光中冲出，冰山上原本的雪消融殆尽。天空被照得橙黄一片，凤凰鸣叫着盘旋几圈，落在李汭燦面前。年轻的哨兵懵懵地看着自己进化了的精神体，又看了看躺在自己怀里的向导，赵志铭皱着鼻子笑，抬手捧住李汭燦尖尖的下巴。

“这下我们真的分不开啦。”


End file.
